Snowflakes
by Captain Pagie
Summary: The Fellowship discusses snow, and a snow might be just the thing for one snowhating dwarf.


**Snowflakes**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: Written on a cold rainy Saturday, with impending snow. Good ol' Michigan, can't stick to the same weather for five minutes. Snow brings people together, so this is about when they are first entering the mountain (who's name I can't spell. Cahadras? w/e)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But, if you were to ask me in a few years from now...

* * *

The Fellowship was entering the mountain range, when the sky became cloudy, not in a threatening way, just clouded over. They took no notice of this and continued treading on. Then it started to snow. A light fluffy snow, that makes your heart leap with joy at looking at it. Boromir was the first to notice it.

"It's snowing!" he said his tone was mixed with delight and bewilderment.

"It always snows here." Gandalf explained.

"Haven't you ever seen snow, Mr. Boromir?" inquired Sam

"Yes, but it does not snow in Gondor much. When it does snow it is a grand event. The last time it snowed enough for a party, was the year my mother died. I remember when Faramir first saw it; he dragged me out to the garden to look at it. He stayed out side all day, he ended up with a cold, but it was worth it. That was one of the last times it snowed in Gondor."

"Back in the Shire, we have a big celebration for the first snow, we call it Yuletide." Explained Sam

"Yes, and all of Brandy Hall is alighted with candles, and the ponies have little bells on their harnesses!" jumped in Merry

"Don't forget Merry that little pool freezes up, and we are able to skate on it. It seems that Farmer Maggot is much nicer around Yuletide as well." Said Pippin

Frodo joined in.

"And the parties! So many of them, and The Green Dragon is always full of people and is decorated with wreathes and holly."

Legolas at listening to this said "Hobbits do like to party, do they not? They seem to feast at every event."

"Don't elves enjoy snow, begging your pardon." Asked Sam

"Yes," replied Legolas "We do, every time there is a change of season we rejoice, but we do not celebrate in the same ways as hobbits, we have much quieter celebrations. Unless Aragorn here is at them, then there always is a disturbance."

"I do not know of what you mean _mellon nin_." Replied Aragorn, but yet he quickened his pace.

"Don't you remember the one year that Elladan and Elrohir and I took you sledding? And you almost killed yourself, and some other elves that were in your way? Then at dinner you had to tell every one of it and how the elves just jumped out of your way, like it was something to be proud of."

"You make it out that I was the loudest one there."

"Well, in all honesty, you were."

Everyone was now smiling fondly at their own memories of snow. Gandalf turned around and saw the faces, with the exception of Gimli, alighted with memories of snowfall, and Yuletide. The snow had started to fall heavily and had coated the ground all around them.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Stated Gimli "Snow is snow, it makes it colder, and we don't really see it in the mountains."

"Well," said Merry "Maybe to day would be a good to see it then Gimli."

"You know," said Pippin "When I concentrate on the snow enough, I almost feel like I'm back at the Shire, at The Green Dragon, or at home with my sisters, or ice skating."

Merry looked down, and then closed his eyes.

"Your right Pip, you can. Except I can here the jingle of the ponies and happy yells of the hobbit children running around in the fields, playing Fox and Geese."

"I know that game," said Boromir "You play that in the Shire, where you live?"

"Why, yes." Said Frodo "I thought that Men did not play games such as hobbits do."

"Yes, I used to play it; there was an old square where we would play. It was so much fun staying out all the day, no matter how cold, then running back home as fast as all of us could to tell our parents how many times we tagged someone, or were tagged."

"We too played that game." Said Aragorn "Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and I used to play it in the garden outside Rivendell. They could play as long as they wanted, Lord Elrond would make me come inside after only a few hours. Your parents let you stay out all day, Boromir?"

"My father wasn't really there to care, and my mother would let me so long as I didn't get sick."

"Why did Elrond only let you stay out for a few hours? We hobbits, even during the winter stay outside."

The snow continued to fall, and there was now at least a good 2 inches of nice snow lying on the ground. Gandalf, still smiling to himself, listened and wondered when they would get on the subject of...

"Snowball fights. In the Shire, we have a big one. Tooks, Brandybucks, Hardbottles, Bracegirdles, Proudfoots, the Gamgees, the Cottons, and a Baggins. Even the adults would join in some times. It's the best of fun."

"The Gamgees counted as a group?"

"Well, they and the Cottons would group together."

"Which side were you on Frodo?" asked Boromir "It seems as though you are good friends with all of them."

"Frodo never picked sides; he was the first to get hit, always. He just sort of ran around, nailing everyone he could with snowballs. He's not very good." Said Pippin

"I most certainly wasn't the first one out!" Frodo protested

"Well, there was that one year that Pearl tripped, and I got her with a snowball..." said Merry thoughtfully.

Frodo shook his head and muttered "I don't have good aim."

Boromir laughed. "It's alright, I remember one snowball fight, my brother aimed a snowball at me, I ducked, and it hit my father instead. We can laugh about it now, but Father was furious for days."

"Well, he shouldn't have walked in snowball fight then, if he didn't want to get hit." Pippin said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, we hobbits like to have snowball fights; it is the only time we fight, really."

Aragorn all of a sudden laughed. "Legolas, do you remember when we had a snowball fight?"

Legolas laughed too, and nodded. "I don't know who was more surprised, Glorifindel, or the horse.

"The horse?" asked Sam

"Legolas and I were having a snowball fight against Elladan and Elrohir. We hid up in a tree with bucket of snowballs. Well, Elladan and Elrohir are blonde elves, as is Glorifindel. Glorifindel thought that it would be nice to go for a ride in the snow. Well, he stopped beneath our tree, and we thought it was Elladan, and the Elrohir was sneaking up behind us. We dumped the bucket on his head. When his horse, bucked him off, we saw that it was Glorifindel. We jumped out of that tree and ran into the house, but were stopped by Lord Elrond, who had seen all of it. We got in trouble, but we won the fight."

"How did you win?" asked Merry

Legolas answered this question. "Elladan and Elrohir thought that we did it on purpose, so they said we won for best prank."

No one noticed that Pippin had grabbed Boromir's arm, and they had disappeared after Pippin whispered something to him.

Up ahead Gimli was still grousing about the snow, which was now up about their ankles, making it a bit harder to walk.

"I still don't see the point of this snow. Makes everything so blindingly white. Not good for the eyes."

"We must have winter to go to spring. If there is no one could plant vegetables. Some plants only grow during a certain time in the season. If there is no winter, we might never have spring, or summer, or fall. That is we have to have snow, and winter." Legolas explained.

Gimli muttered "Elfs think they know everything. Humph."

Legolas knew better than to argue.

"Hey! Gimli!" the shout came from behind a bush. Gimli turned around, and was hit with a snowball. He was left there stuttering, while more snowballs flew.

One hit Aragorn, another hit Bill, still a few hit Frodo, Sam, even Legolas. By then they had realized that Boromir and Pippin were the culprits.

"There is only one way to settle this." Aragorn began

"Ring there necks!" said Gimli brandishing his axe

"No, fight back!" Aragorn picked up handful of snow. "Come out from behind that bush, and fight like a man! Or Hobbit!"

With a war cry, Boromir and Pippin came charging out of the bush. Snowballs went flying everywhere. Sam had let go of Bill's reins, and Bill had followed Gandalf behind a rock, to take protection from the flying snow.

About 30 min later, every one was soaking wet, and laughing. Gandalf and Bill emerged from behind the rock.

"Now, trusting that all of Mordor has heard you, I believe we should stop for the night, and change out of your wet clothes, I don't think Bill here could carry any of you if you get sick."

Every one compliantly did as they were told, and ate nice hot soup.

"Boromir," said Pippin "I believe I won."

"What do you mean, won?" asked Aragorn

"I bet Boromir that if we started a snowball fight Gimli would participate, and said he didn't think so. So I won. That means, I get your blanket tonight Boromir!" Pippin said happily as Boromir handed over his blanket.

Gandalf shook his head at the group. They were all adults, with the exception of Pippin, but they acted like children today. Not that it was a bad thing he supposed, just if they had another squall like that, the enemies of Mordor would descend on their heads. The snow was falling thicker and thicker, and no longer looked so friendly.

_The End_

* * *

Sorry bout that I was just like really bored today. Plus it was snowing a little where I live, so I thought I nice little snow story would be nice. Review Please!!!! Thank you if you are going to. If not, well thanks for reading!

-LiL Pippin Padfoot


End file.
